


love, this is what it's all about

by andchaos



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, Just a shit ton of making out man, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: Mac is probably addicted to kissing Dennis. It’s definitely better than any of his other habits, so he’s not worked up about it.AKA a ton of times they kiss in different universes just because they feel like it





	love, this is what it's all about

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a disturbing lack of lazy making out fics in this fandom, so instead of searching for some lesser version missing key components of what I was looking for, I fell back on the old adage: If you want something done, make them make out yourself.
> 
> [my tumblr here](http://lesbianfreyja.tumblr.com/post/169236016675)
> 
> Title from “Your Song” by Rita Ora xx

Mac assumes that there’s a universe somewhere out there where he’s not being pressed into his couch with the full, heavy weight of his best friend on top of him, and – even if the him in that universe has even more muscle mass (unlikely), or scores with hotter people (impossible), or has two parents who actually like each other or whatever (okay, maybe) – frankly, without the hands running up his side and tugging lazily at his hair, it’s a universe that Mac is happier to live outside.

They’ve been doing this on and off all year, since before the whole Honey and Vinegar thing – although that scheme admittedly made them start doing it a lot more. They just started one day without talking about it, and Mac assumes one day they’ll just end it exactly the same way. Being 32 is weird.

Dennis licks a slow stripe up the side of his neck. “Change this song, it sucks.”

“Shut up,” says Mac, and figuring the job is better done than just suggested, he turns his head to get his mouth back on Dennis’s and do it for him. He still reaches out to grasp around on the coffee table until he finds the remote to the shitty stereo that’s currently pumping out some shitty Vampire Weekend song and skips to an even shittier pop song that sounds exactly like every other Top 100 track that gets spit out, though.

“Whatever,” Dennis mutters.

Mac throws the remote to the floor and slides his hands into the back pockets of Dennis’s jeans, brushing feather-light kisses up his neck to get him to stop thinking about the fucking radio. Dennis mumbles something else, but just then Mac pulls this sensitive bit of skin under his jaw into his mouth and sucks gently, bites a little harder, and Dennis trails off about boy bands and tenses in a good way under Mac’s hands.

Usually, when Dennis is down for morning make-outs and inappropriate touching, he likes it rough and hard. He also likes to make it last hours, probably to show off his stamina or whatever, so they do it until they get bored or hungry and neither of them usually end up coming at all, and Mac honestly gets tired from how exhausting the whole song and dance is. He likes this a lot better: Lazy kissing and even lazier grinding, his blood so heavy under his skin that it feels like just another anchor locking him down on the couch, and there’s no nagging about being rougher or tougher, so he can take his time and can’t see an end in sight.

Dennis rolls Mac’s bottom lip between his teeth. Mac groans softly and presses his hips up. They’re both mildly hard – they usually are – but Mac feels no need to do more than that. He lays back down and lets Dennis lick his way into his mouth, barely puts up a fight about Dennis’s need to take and control _everything_ , and it works out in his favor anyway because Dennis seems to really like the small submission. He takes one of Mac’s hands out of his back pocket and threads their fingers together, pressing it down beside Mac’s head on the armrest of the couch.

Mac is probably addicted to kissing Dennis. It’s definitely better than any of his other habits, so he’s not worked up about it.

“Tug my hair again,” says Mac, and Dennis looks like he’s about to give him shit for it, but then he just shrugs and kisses him again and does it. Mac sighs happily into his mouth.

“You’re so needy,” says Dennis absently, when he pauses to let Mac breathe and starts kissing, open-mouthed and mostly tongue, at the side of Mac’s throat.

Mac shivers. He doesn’t feel like fighting about it right now, so instead he hooks one of his knees over Dennis’s legs and rolls their hips together, deliberate and slow and measured. Dennis stops kissing his neck to choke briefly on his own spit. Satisfied, and feeling like he definitely won that one, Mac nudges his chin up with their still-joined hands and kisses his slack mouth.

“Jesus,” Dennis breathes against the side his face.

His cheek is scraping all up against Mac’s beard, and he’s going to have to explain the burn somehow later. A little thrill shoots in a thin thread down to the center of Mac’s stomach at the thought of it, and he rubs his face against Dennis’s more to really compound the mark.

“Come on,” says Dennis, pushing a little away from him and glowering down accusatorily.

“Whatever,” says Mac. “Like you’re not totally hot for it.”

To cement his point, he frees both his hands and rubs them in a long line from Dennis’s knees up to his quads, further, and then back down again. He reaches one hand up after the third time he does it to nick a nail against the red spot on Dennis’s jaw.

He smirks satisfactorily at the dumb look on Dennis’s face, like Mac finally short-circuited his brain for a split second, but then he gets this really intense look on his face and the next thing Mac knows, both his wrists are pinned above his head and Dennis is grinding against him even harder. He doesn’t look pleased that Mac looks _very_ pleased, because obviously he’s getting exactly what he wanted.

After a second of taking this in, Dennis snorts and drops his grip on Mac’s wrists.

“Whatever,” says Dennis, echoing Mac.

Mac laughs, but not meanly. He slips his hands back into Dennis’s back pockets and leans up to bite playfully at his jaw, right where the reddish beard burn is beginning to grow and darken.

Somehow hooking up and never talking about it is the easiest thing they’ve ever done.

 

* * * *

 

The bar’s been almost empty for nearly two hours now, and Mac is seriously bored. Dee and Charlie left a while ago with matching flimsy excuses, but Mac is pretty sure they just wanted to make sure they didn’t have to stay and close up. Technically Paddy’s is open until 3:30, but Mac could have gone home around two if the last couple grubby-looking guys would stop sitting slumped over their beers and just leave already.

Dennis is sipping a mixed drink at the end of the bar, looking almost as bored out of his mind as Mac is.

For wont of anything better to do, Mac slides down the bar and sits on the stool facing him. “What are you drinking?”

Dennis slides it across toward him. Mac wrinkles his nose as soon as he sips it.

“Way too much apple and not enough tini, dude,” says Mac.

Dennis shrugs. Mac doesn’t ask but Dennis starts mixing him his own drink, heavier on the alcohol. Mac gives him a thumbs up when he tastes it, pulling hard enough on the tiny mixing straw to dot his vision around the edges.

“Jesus, I am losing my mind over here,” says Dennis. His hand is propping up his chin but he looks moments from falling asleep anyway. Mac is thinking about letting him just go home, telling him he’ll close up himself, but he really doesn’t want to be stuck doing clean up alone.

Anyway, a better idea is floating toward the forefront of his mind.

“Come on,” says Mac, and he encircles Dennis’s wrist with two fingers and drags him away from the bar. Dennis grabs both their drinks as they go.

One of the dirty men looks up when they cross the floor. “Hey. You ain’t supposed to kick us out for another forty-five minutes.”

“Relax,” Dennis says, rolling his eyes. “We’re not kicking you out. Yet.”

The man grumbles something else and goes back to his beer. Mac pushes Dennis into the back office and tells the two patrons left to behave, and then he ducks in too and shuts the door behind him. Just to be safe, he locks it as well.

“What are you—”

“Relax,” says Mac. He eases the drinks out of Dennis’s hands and sets them on the desk, taking one last big gulp of his before he leaves it and returns to where Dennis is still standing by the door.

“Why—”

“Dennis, just…For once in your life, can you shut the fuck up?”

Dennis looks affronted, but instead of letting himself get pulled into an easy argument, Mac reaches up to cup Dennis’s face in his hands. Dennis’s thought stalls in his throat.

“Yeah,” Mac chuckles. “I thought so.”

Technically Dennis is the one who kisses him first, but since Mac is the one who’s got him pressed up against a wall, he’s not too worried about who made what move. It’s not like anyone is going to question them about it, anyway.

Dennis’s hands are stroking over his sides again and again, and it’s mildly distracting. Determined to even the score, Mac waits until Dennis stops to breathe and then goes in, kissing him deeper and harder than ever and Dennis, for all his startled shock, seems to really enjoy the domination and attention because his knees shudder a little and he slides further down the wall, relaxing into Mac’s arms.

Arms that he’s also running a light finger down, swirling around the tattoo on Mac’s forearm. Mac’s been working out, so it’s nice to have someone notice, even if Dennis won’t say out loud that he likes it.

Dennis seems to realize he’s drifting because he slides both of his hands under Mac’s shirt, raking his nails softly down the fleshy part of Mac’s back. It still makes Mac give up a little noise from the back of his throat, and Dennis seems to like it because he does it again, sliding his teeth over one of Mac’s earlobes and rolling it around while he does it. The combination makes Mac breathe just a little bit harder, and of course Dennis is close enough that he can tell. Mac knows by the way he smiles into Mac’s neck after, just for a second.

Dennis makes use of Mac’s suddenly wobbly legs and presses him by the hips up against the wall instead, spinning them around so easily but with a bite of pressure in his fingertips that Mac can’t read. Mac lets Dennis pin him next to the door and doesn’t ask questions, doesn’t really care that much when Dennis leans down and kisses him again, pulling Mac tighter against him with a few fingers hooked into his belt loops.

He’s obviously loosened up from a couple of drinks with the lazy way he’s grinding against Mac’s thigh like he’s not nearly thirty, like he doesn’t have a care in the goddamn world. Mac likes Dennis when he’s relaxed; he’s much more likely to plaster himself all over Mac, which is always a plus.

Dennis is kissing him so deep, his tongue demanding in Mac’s mouth and it’s a little much since they just started kissing and it’s not like they’re building up to have sex or anything. Obviously Mac’s good with whatever Dennis feels like doing that involves his hands on him, but really he can’t figure out what the deal is.

He pulls more on Mac’s jeans, his knee sliding into the new space between Mac’s legs as soon as he makes some, and he’s got Mac hitched so high that he’s practically sitting in his lap, or as much as one can while standing crowded against a wall. Mac puts a steadying hand on Dennis’s cheek and maneuvers him down so he can kiss him slow and dirty. This is still _his_ plan, after all.

Dennis seems to encourage it, pressing his face into Mac’s hand more, and Mac grabs the collar of his shirt with both hands and moves him whichever way he pleases while they kiss. Dennis drops his hands from Mac’s belt and puts them on either side of him against the wall, trapping him even more, and he presses Mac back with just his hips for lack of anything else to push him with. It’s rough, a hard shove, but Mac is still moving him around with his tongue in his mouth, so he doesn’t really care.

“Come on, baby.” Dennis mumbles it though, so Mac’s not sure it was meant to be understood.

Mac pushes Dennis’s open over-shirt off and runs his fingers over his shoulders, then his neck, pressing lightly at his throat when he passes it by. Dennis shudders and gasps like Mac just seriously choked him out though, and it’s so much for the action that Mac stops biting at his jawline and looks up at him. Dennis swallows like he’s waiting for a punch, but he’s not shrinking away.

Oh. He’s in the mood to be manhandled; that’s why he’s been pushing so much. Well, Mac is nothing if not a good friend.

“My idea. My rules,” says Mac, grasping at his collar again and jostling them both back.

Dennis looks at him, startled, but his eyes are wide and his mouth is red and open, just staring at him. He fumbles his over-shirt the rest of the way off his arms and lets it drop to the floor.

Mac backs Dennis up against the desk and then keeps pushing, and Dennis has to sit on it to get any farther backward. Mac grins and it’s all teeth when he kisses Dennis again, biting hard enough at his bottom lip that he might draw blood and pressing into the space he creates when he shoves Dennis’s knees apart. Dennis moans softly and puts his hands on Mac’s chest, but Mac grabs them and slips them over the back of his jeans instead.

“If you’re going to do something with them, at least make it useful,” he snaps.

Dennis squeezes his ass, kind of insistently. Mac goes back to kissing him like he’s got no other purpose in the world than to make Dennis shatter into a million pieces with just his mouth, and Dennis slumps further and further into him every time he tries to creep a hand up Mac’s shirt only to have it swatted away and for Mac to tell him that this is _his_ show, he orchestrated the whole thing so Dennis had better respect that.

It’s all kinds of stupid. Dennis keeps saying shit like _Make me_ and _Who’s gonna stop me?_ and Mac forgets he’s supposed to be being rough whenever Dennis gets his hot hands under Mac’s shirt and rubs them over his chest, his ribs, the spot on his hips just above the waistline of his jeans. Mac squirms every time his hands drift too much, which is probably why Dennis keeps doing it.

Mac drags Dennis’s thigh until he’s got it hitched kind of up on his waist, and he leans in, leans over Dennis more so he has a better angle to kiss him however deeply and for however long he likes.

Mac’s phone chirps. Dennis stops dragging his fingers up and down the inside of Mac’s thigh when Mac gets it out of his pocket and checks it.

“Perfect,” says Mac, flashing Dennis a grin and the phone screen. “3:30. Time to go home.”

Dennis is just staring at him when he steps away, his eyes a little wide like he can’t believe Mac is seriously going to go work right now. He doesn’t say anything though, he just clears his throat and starts to straighten out his clothes so he looks like less of a mess when they go to kick out the last of the patrons. His hands flutter uselessly at the hem of shirt, and Mac knows he’s just stalling so he’s less red in the face when he leaves. Stunned and mussed: It’s a good look on him, in Mac’s completely biased opinion.

“Now, isn’t that a much better way to pass the time?” says Mac.

Dennis looks up at him. Mac touches his index finger to his lips in a knowing sort of way, and heads back out into the bar. He’s pretty sure he hears Dennis cursing softly behind him, but he doesn’t turn around to check.

 

* * * *

 

Dennis has started kissing boys, and Mac’s weirdly messed up about it. She chalks it up to weird teenage hormones and never having come even close to doing anything sexual with a guy herself, or even really wanting to, and leaves it be.

Yeah. Her self-restraint lasts about a week, until they’re both high as shit on Mac’s new weed and Dennis is needling her about why she’s been so wound up the past few days. Apparently her panties are in so many knots that even _Dennis_ has noticed, and she’s more self-absorbed than anybody Mac knows. God.

“No, you know what?” says Dennis, and Mac groans out loud. She does _not_ like the knowing glint that comes into Dennis’s eye, like she’s got Mac figured all the way out. Not that there’s anything to figure out, anyway.

“Come on,” says Mac. “There’s nothing—”

“No way, I’m onto you.” Dennis passes the joint back to Mac, possibly just to free her hands to point accusatorily at Mac. “You’ve been acting like such a bitch toward me ever since I told you I slept with Johnny McNamera at summer camp last year.”

Mac pinches the bridge of her nose. “Um. So?”

She probably should have just denied it and diverted the conversation, because if Dennis was pleased with herself for sussing out Mac’s problem, she looks totally revved up now that it’s been confirmed. Mac hasn’t seen her this excited since she started charging kids to take their SATs for them.

“Mac are you…” she lowers her voice and looks around, even though they’re in Dennis’s parents’ nice basement and nobody else is home since Frank and Barbara took Dee out to dinner for winning something, or losing something, or whatever. Mac doesn’t fucking care. “Are you a _virgin_?”

Mac blushes deep red, and she knows it’s very visible and Dennis is staring right at her so there’s nothing she can even do to hide it. She takes a big hit off the joint and coughs so much that maybe Dennis will be bored by the time she calms down.

She isn’t. “You are, aren’t you? God, Mac. Have you even ever, you know…kissed a boy?”

“Shut up!” says Mac. “Shut up and take the free weed and just…shut up. I’ve kissed boys. I’ve kissed plenty of boys.”

“Uh-huh,” says Dennis. “Sure you have. And I’ve never touched myself.”

Mac chokes. “Jesus Christ, dude!”

Dennis is grinning across at her and doesn’t say a word, just watches Mac blush and flounder like she’s enjoying her discomfort.

“Do you even know how to kiss?” asks Dennis, because she doesn’t know when to stop needling and she knows exactly what buttons to push, she always has. It’s like she spends all day thinking about how to embarrass Mac or throw her off balance. She needs less free time, seriously.

“Of course I do!”

“Mmhmm, okay big girl. I’m just saying, if you need some help or some pointers or whatever—”

“God, just shut up,” says Mac, her cheeks still bright red but now edging into being for totally different reasons. “What do you want to do, teach me?”

Dennis just looks across at her, bored, and stubs out the roach into the unscrewed peanut jar top that they’re using as an ashtray.

“I have better things to do with my time.”

“No, come on. You’re being a total pain in my ass, acting like you’re so goddamn great now that you sleep around. So just show me how and I don’t have to hear about it anymore. I can go get guys of my own.”

Dennis pauses for longer than Mac anticipated. She peeks up from where she’s been glaring furiously at her hands in her lap for the last several minutes. Dennis has no expression on her face, but not in the weird, scary way that she gets sometimes.

“Getting dicked down _would_ make you less of an uptight bitch all the time,” Dennis allows. She actually seems to be _thinking about it_ , and for some reason that makes Mac’s stomach feel all weird and uncomfortable.

“It hasn’t helped you any,” Mac mutters.

Dennis shoots her a glare. “I’m completely charming, you asshole.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Mac rolls her eyes dramatically. Now that she’s thought about kissing Dennis her skin is crawling weirdly, and she figures maybe it’s the nerves about kissing someone so maybe practice actually _would_ help her be calmer when the right boy really does come along. She twists her hands in her lap.

“Come on,” she spits out, when all of her nerves seem to have gathered in her throat and demanded she say _something_. “Kiss me. Or are you scared?”

It’s just the right button to push; it’s one of the only ones Dennis has. She narrows her eyes the way she always does when presented with a challenge, and scoots forward on the floor until their knees are touching. Mac suddenly can’t look Dennis in the face without her stomach starting to churn, more like a swarm of gnats than butterflies.

“Come on,” she says again, only this time she whispers it and Dennis is only inches from her face.

“Fuck you,” Dennis bites out, and then she swoops in and kisses Mac and it’s way softer than Mac would ever imagine Dennis capable of being.

It’s kind of hot in a weird way. Mac is hesitant at first, trying to figure out what to do with her mouth and her hands, but then Dennis starts massaging at the back of her neck to make her calm down and Mac melts, and starts going with her gut instead of thinking too much about it all. If all kissing is like this, maybe it’s not so bad as she imagined when she laid in bed all those nights thinking about potential boyfriends.

Then Dennis’s tongue darts out to lick her top lip, and Mac’s whole body feels like it’s covered in fire ants and the only way to get them off is to crawl into Dennis’s lap and never leave.

Mac was wrong before; if this is what kissing is like, then it’s absolutely _phenomenal_.

“Christ, Dennis,” Mac pants when Dennis finally lets her breathe, but there’s this determined glint in her eye now and Dennis doesn’t give her more than a second to breathe before she’s back on her.

She pushes Mac hard to the floor and climbs on top of her so her thighs bracket Mac’s waist, and she bites hard at Mac’s bottom lip until Mac opens her mouth. Dennis’s tongue feels like a wave crashing against her own, and Mac scrambles helplessly at Dennis’s ribs to anchor her somewhere.

She’s absolutely panting into Dennis’s mouth now, which isn’t hot or dignified but she doesn’t really care since she’s not supposed to be the expert one here anyway. Dennis looks absolutely thrilled with it, and the first time Mac whines out her name, Dennis sucks on Mac’s tongue like it’s the sweetest thing she’s ever tasted. That churning feeling starts back up in Mac’s stomach twice as intensely, vibrating hard against her ribcage.

In a few minutes Dennis is going to tug on Mac’s wrist and lead her over to the couch, and she’ll show her all the best tricks she can do with her tongue and Mac will ignore the way she suddenly wants to rub her thighs together. She’ll even try a few of Dennis’s moves back on her to see what kind of reaction she can get (it ends up being a really good one).

Both of them will forget to remind each other it’s just so boys will like them until the very end, when they’re breathing hard with their foreheads pressed together and Mac’s whole body is shaking. It’s fine, though. It’s probably just the teenage hormones.

 

* * * *

 

It’s not like, a thing, the bed sharing. It’s a thing in that it happens and it happens somewhat regularly, and honestly only increasingly ever since they moved to the suburbs and then got their own apartment back. But it’s not a _thing_ in that it’s a big deal or something to fight about, not so big that it has to stop. Mac’s just gotten used to sleeping next to Dennis on the California King, and now he falls asleep way easier when they do it together, and they switch rooms all the time so it’s not like it’s even one bed anyway. For all his protests, Dennis was the first to start calling it _their_ bed and saying things like _it’s time for_ us _to go to bed_ , so Mac doesn’t think he’s alone in being comforted by the non-arrangement.

He wakes up with Dennis nestled all up against his back on Mac’s side of the bed, which isn’t exactly new either. It’s basically the same thing/not thing as the bed itself, except sometimes Dennis is the little spoon.

Mac stretches his arms out to crack his joints when he wakes up. Dennis’s eyes are still closed when Mac gets up to shower and brush his teeth, but he hears the bathroom door open and shut while he’s behind the curtain so he’s pretty sure Dennis is up too.

He’s wide awake when Mac gets out of the shower and throws on a pair of Dennis’s old gym shorts, anyway. Just because they’re comfortable and right there, obviously. That’s not a thing either because neither of them ever mention it and they’ve lived together so long that half of their stuff is stolen from each other anyway.

Dennis yawns. “Come back to bed,” he says in a sleepy, far-away voice.

Mac thinks about saying no, because they have to go to the bar soon. It’s supposed to be their busiest night, but he also reasons that it’s only just past noon so Charlie and Dee and Frank can probably handle it alone for an hour or so. Anyway, Dennis’s wide eyes are really convincing. Whatever.

Mac knows he probably won’t get up after he lays back down and they just don’t have the _time_. Still, he does have a little bit to waste, and he’d rather spend it curled up with Dennis for a short while longer.

He barely gets his head on the pillow, his back pressed right up against Dennis’s chest, before Dennis pulls on his arm. Mac turns around, a question floating up to his lips, but before he can ask it Dennis looms up over him and kisses him hard.

They haven’t really messed around the way they used to when they were in their twenties and early thirties, not as often anyway, so he’s actually a little surprised even though his thoughts were wandering down a similar road.

Mac rolls onto his back and Dennis nudges their noses together, shifting even closer to him. His hand rests comfortably on the side of Mac’s neck and his movements are slow when he brings their mouths together again, gently at first and then more urgently when Mac balls the back of his sleep shirt into his fist.

With the lights off and the curtains mostly drawn, there’s just enough light filtering in that everything feels spacey and unreal, like a pocket out of time. Mac thinks he doesn’t really care if it is some alternate dimension he’s slipped briefly into – it’s the best one he could be in, right now.

“Mac,” Dennis whispers. Just that.

Mac’s whole body shivers. He wants to hide it; he knows how Dennis finds weak spots like a fucking shark hunting for blood, but he’s exposed. Then he remembers that he’s not some random stranger to him, and they’re best friends so it’s not like there’s much left between them to uncover. It’s just Dennis.

Yeah, it’s only Dennis.

Mac brushes their lips together again, and Dennis shifts again. It’s as if he’s trying to make the world’s slowest crawl onto Mac’s lap, and he just slings a knee between Mac’s legs and lays there awhile, pressing him down hard into the bed and kissing him slow but kind of dirty. It’s deep and there’s no music on or other people around so the wet noises of their mouths are all that’s ringing around the room, and it makes Mac’s gut clench in a good way.

He only remembers he never put on a shirt when Dennis splays his hand out on Mac’s stomach, right over the dip between his ribs. Dennis’s hand is always like fire on his skin and this morning is no different, even though all of Philadelphia has been recently plunged into a heat wave and Mac hasn’t had a break from sweating in weeks. Dennis sucks on Mac’s lower lip and it’s like he’s the lone sun in the entire galaxy, which – in regards to Mac’s general orbit – isn’t too far off base.

“Stop looking at me like that, man,” says Dennis, smiling kind of soft and silly.

Mac takes his face in his hands, reverently, like he’s a sacred artifact or something. Dennis cards his fingers through Mac’s damp hair, dragging them through the strands. He really likes to play with Mac’s hair when it’s ungelled, which it rarely ever is. It’s fine because Mac really likes him playing with it.

“Still into this?” Dennis asks, pulling gently.

Mac hums where he’s got his face pressed into Dennis’s neck, kind of kissing there and kind of just nuzzling. Dennis uses the hand in his hair to guide him back up to his mouth, and it stings a little on his scalp, making Mac gasp. Dennis’s free hand is roaming everywhere, up Mac’s biceps and over his sides. Mac feels so good laying underneath him that he just does whatever Dennis wants him to, turning his head to chase Dennis’s mouth whenever he shifts around on the bed, pushing up into the pressure of his hand on his waist and away from the grip on his hair so it tugs anytime Dennis forgets to pull for too long. Dennis kisses him and kisses him and Mac wonders how long they’ve gone without breathing. Swallowing around Dennis’s tongue, heavy and fat and slow and almost worshipful in his mouth feels kind of like pulling in oxygen anyway.

Mac presses his hands up Dennis’s chest under his sleep shirt. He smiles dumbly, no coffee kicking his brain into high gear yet. “Take this off, man.”

Dennis does, laying even more over Mac than before when he tosses it to the floor and lies back down. Mac traces idle fingers down the jut and curves of Dennis’s hips and looks up to find Dennis watching him, eyes wide and soft.

Dennis kisses him gentler now, and Mac explores all the new uncovered skin with his hands when he moves on to bite hard and lick softly at Mac’s neck, neither sharp enough to leave a bruise. Their legs are already slotted together and Dennis only sleeps in his boxers anyway and it’s easy, really, to shift their hips together and rock up into him, languid and lazy. It makes his skin buzz all over, so he keeps doing it, chasing the high.

Dennis moves to the other side of his neck while Mac puts in all the work, which is so typical. He’s pushing forty so it’s not like this is enough to put either of them over the edge, but it adds a layer to the making out, like a thick honey glaze over an already good morning.

It fizzles after awhile, and Mac is just squeezing Dennis’s ass every now and again while Dennis bites almost curiously at the underside of Mac’s jaw, and as if on the same wavelength they both suddenly sigh and roll back onto their sides of the bed.

Mac’s stomach rumbles. “Dude, I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, me too. We should grab coffee before going to work, too. Long night ahead of us.”

“Hm. Yeah.”

Then they both get up and dress and leave together, and the ghost of Dennis’s mouth is still haunting the edges of Mac’s but he’s not worried about getting his next fix or anything yet.

Nah, they still have an entire lifetime together. Maybe a couple lifetimes. Mac is pretty sure they haven’t exhausted each other yet.


End file.
